Decending Love (CarlosxJay)
by anesan317
Summary: This is a story with the descendants plot, but focusing on Jay and Carlos and their extremely hot YAOI LEMON love. ;)
1. Chapter 1

[Jay's POV]

I was finally heading out to Auradon I'd never left the island and to be honest I was scared my dad never really was much of a dad to me but he was all the physical family I had. Luckily I had Mal, Carlos, and Evie with me and I didn't have to be completely alone.

"Just remember, if you happen to stumble upon a genie to wish for me to be free at once," Jafar, my dad, said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yes father," I replied "I won't let you down."

"That's my boy," he said before shoving me into the limo that had arrived to take us away.

The interior of the limo was amazing with leather seats and speakers that changed color with the music we played, and don't get me started on all the candy that was in there. I looked over and saw Mal and Evie sharing a few liquorish ropes. I turned my head to Carlos and busted out laughing.

"Carlos you pig!" I laughed, "How did you get it all over you?" his face was covered in a brown substance its smell was like nothing I'd ever imagined, it smelled so good.

"I don't know what his stuff is," Carlos said with his mouth full "but it's amazing."

"It smells amazing," I said leaning into his face. I closed my eyes and let myself get taken in the smell.

"Umm J-Jay?" Carlos stuttered.

I opened my eyes to find that my face was inches to his. Before I could react I felt a hand push my head forward and my head slammed into Carlos'.

"Ah, what the hell was that for?" I said while I glared back at the two snickering girls, rubbing my forehead.

"I just couldn't help it," Evie said "You just looked so cute next to each other."

I looked at Carlos and his whole face was fire hydrant red, well except for the brown stuff on his face. Mal knocked on the window that separated us from the driver. He rolled it down just enough to hear us.

"It's ok we don't bite, well maybe Jay but we'll hold him," Mal said with a sarcastic tone.

The driver rolled the window down all the way and without looking back he said "What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem," Mal retorted "just one question," pointing at Carlos she asked "what's that brown stuff Dog-Boy keeps eating?"

The driver looked back for a second before gluing his eyes to the road again, "Is that all?" he said with his eyebrows furrowed "Looks like chocolate," he stated dryly before rolling the window back up.

"Chocolate" Carlos whispered to himself. "I think I like this chocolate stuff"

We pulled up to our new school and it finally settled in. we were here, and we had to steal that wand, or we could never go back…

We all looked at each other for a minute and had the same expression, our faces looked like nothing was wrong but if I looked deep into everyone's eyes you could tell, we were scared. One by one we stepped out of the limo and were in awe.

"I don't know if this is a joke or not," Carlos whispered "but it's weird."

We all nodded in agreement as we watched half of the school playing instruments and doing flips off of each other. They all looked so….so happy, no one on the island ever looked this happy, unless they were up to no good. In the midst of all the awkwardness happening before us a few people walked out of the crowd.

"Hi!" a tall brunette man gracefully walked towards us "I'm Ben and this is Fairy God-mother and my girlfriend Audrey,"

"Hello gorgeous" I said to Audrey with a desire filled look in my eye.

"EW" she breathed out as stepped behind Ben.

"She wants me," I whispered to Carlos.

"Yeah sure she does, we all do," he shot back sarcastically.

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben continued, he talked for a while but I just kept eyeing that sweet thing next to him. Another dude walked up and got my attention.

"This is Doug" Ben said gesturing to the smaller boy "he's going to show you to your rooms, and if you need anything, just let me know," he said smiling while staring Mal in the eyes. Audrey tugged at him and they started to walk away.

"Oh yeah," he started again " _Clap-Clap"_ he clapped twice and the statue of a man that stood next to him turned into the Beast that we heard stories about.

"AAAHHHHHH" Carlos screamed while jumping into my arms, "B-b-b-b-b-beast it's gonna kill us all."

"Carlos" I said in a calm voice "you're an i-" I tried to insult him but a lump in my throat stopped me. I felt my face get hot and I was suddenly feeling dizzy. Since when did Carlos look this…this CUTE? And why was I having this thought. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and chocolate still all over his face

"w-what?" he said sheepishly his face reddening as well, It was silent for what felt like forever and I could hear our hearts beating. I threw him on the floor and tried to shake off this feeling.

"You're just an idiot that's all" I stammered out trying to gain my composure as we started following Doug to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

(Carlos POV)

"Well here it is, home sweet home," Doug said with a proud voice and his arm gestured to our door. He gave us our keys and said, still with a smile on his face, "Just a recap on some of the rules; 1. No girls past midnight, 2. Be back in your room by midnight, and 3. No loud noises past-," "Let me guess midnight," Jay said punching my shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Well actually 10:30," he laughed "some of us need our beauty sleep." "Well if you need anything else my room is two doors down," Doug said as he turned his body to walk away. "Thanks bro," Jay called and Doug just waved as he entered his room.

I opened the door to our room and my jaw almost dropped, there were so many electronics I wanted to- needed to try out. I reached for the laptop on the desk with so much desire in my eyes, but was stopped by a strong hand on my wrist.

"Don't you think you should wash up first?" Jay said with a wicked smile.

"Oh sorry," I said as I realized that there was still chocolate all over my hands and probably face too. I walked over to our bathroom and finally saw what I looked like. "Oh God," I murmured under my breath in horror. It was worse than I thought not only was it on my hands and face but my clothes as well. "I can't believe Jay saw me like this…" I paused as soon as I thought that, why was I worried about how Jay saw me? I tried not to fester on the thought and I began taking my clothes off until I just had my shorts on. I washed my face and stepped out with a towel around my neck, and I saw Jay trying desperately to get the gaming system to work. He looked over and saw me, he stared so intensely I started to get fidgety.

"W-what?" I asked with my best attempt to look normal.

He broke out another one of his smiles, "Great idea bro," he said while pulling his undershirt off revealing his perfectly sculpted body. "It was getting kinda hot in here." I felt all of the blood rush to my head while I stared at his abdomen, he was so… so built. I looked down at my body somewhat embarrassed but still trying to retain my composure, compared to his body mine was fit but not rock solid like his. I snapped my attention to the game that he was trying to work.

"Here let me help you," I said breaking the silence. "Here's where you turn it on," I said as I pressed the button with the circle on it. "Oh!" Jay shouted in surprise as the 52" TV screen lit up. I chuckled to myself he was so cute with that expression on his face. I shot up after I thought that and stumbled backwards. As if we were dancing Jay grabbed me and we spun once, my arms wrapped around his neck and my towel fell off as I dangled under him. His strong hands were pressed securely against my back and we locked eyes. His eyes were full of worry and another emotion I couldn't put my finger on. I felt my face get hot, and I could have sworn Jay's face was turning a deep red. We could hear out hearts beating frantically as we looked at each other, Jay started to lift me up not breaking the eye contact. He pulled me close to him and our bodies were rubbing together, his skin was so hot against mine. My head was spinning, my breaths getting shorter, and my mind racing. Jay pulled me into a full hug and whispered into my ear.

"You should be more careful next time, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." His voice melted into my ears, it was so deep and sensual. I pulled back and looked at his face, he looked very concerned, and my heart was still racing and I pushed away from him.

"Thanks man," I said in my best casual tone "What would I do without you." We each gave a small laugh before silence fell over us again. Luckily a knock came on the door providing an escape from the awkward situation. I walked over to the door my heart still not calming down and opened it. Mal and Evie walked in and checked out our room.

"Man I wish we had this room, right E?" Mal said with an envious glint in her eye. "Right this one's so much better," Evie said with a forced look on her face.

"What's wrong with y'alls room?" I questioned.

"It's very…pink," Mal said looking almost disgusted.

Evie looked over and laughed "Seems like you boys wasted no time getting comfortable," I looked at myself and Jay and realized that we were both still just in shorts.

"Hurry and get dressed," Mal said. "We found out where Fairy God-Mothers wand is."

Sorry this is so slow people, lol it'll pick up soon I promise! Also if anyone wants to do some art for this I'd be sooo happy. Just message me the pictures or links to them if you do some or see some one else's J


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it's locked, "Jay whispered under his breath as he shook the door. The four teens stood in front of the museum where fairy god-mothers wand was supposed to be.

"We have to find a way in," Evie said looking at Mal.

"Don't worry I got this," Jay said as he ran back a few yards.

"Well I don't carry this spell book around for nothing," Mal said, but Jay ignored her and continued his own plan. I have to impress Carlos, he thought to himself, I want him to see me as someone capable. Jay started sprinting toward the door with perfect form. At the same time as Jay jumped to kick the door down Mal said her spell and the doors flew open. Jay flailed and landed with semi-loud _thud_ and got some laughs from the group.

Damn it Mal," Jay said as he stood up rubbing his bum which stung in pain.

"Hey I tried to warn you," Mal said in an it's-not-my-fault tone.

As they were talking the teens herd loud footsteps approaching them.

"Guys we should go," Carlos said as he was running and motioning the rest of them to follow. They ran into the room of the museum where all the nastiest villains belong, the room where their parents were. They stood in awe before the huge wax figures of their mom's and dad. The room they were in was dark and eerie already so the figures only added to the ominous feel circulating throughout the room. A few minutes pasted and Evie finally said,

"Come on if we want to be able to proudly look them in the eye we gotta get that wand." Carlos and Jay nodded and started to back away but Mal still entranced by her mother's statue stayed, and stared. "She'll catchup," Evie said while pushing Jay and Carlos out.

"I think it would be better if we split up ya know? We could cover more ground a lot faster," Carlos suggested in an attempt to be alone with Jay.

Jay and Evie both nodded in agreeance and Evie spoke up,

"You guys go ahead I'll let Mal know." The boys shook their heads and parted ways with Evie. As soon as Evie was gone Jay spoke up,

"So where should we look now?"

"Luckily I picked up a brochure before we had to run from the guard," Carlos said smiling while holding up the folded paper

"Bro, you're awesome!" Jay said with a big cheesy grin on his face. Carlos laughed and started opening up the brochure to the map section.

"Alright so where are we now…" Carlos muttered to himself while studying the map in his hands. After a few minutes Carlos spoke up. "Oh, I found us," he exclaimed "We are on the third floor in the west wing…but the wand is in the basement in the central area," he said with a less excited face.

"We should probably get Evie and Mal before we head down there," Jay stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Carlos said as they started jogging to find the girls so they could complete their mission and go home. The two boys were running for what felt like hours but in reality was just a few minutes.

"Man where can these women be," Jay mumbled in a nasty tone, panting a little from running so much.

"Do you think they could still be in the-ahh," Carlos yelled out as he slid on the floor like he was ice skating. He suddenly stopped and was about to face plant on the ground when jay caught him. Jay tried to pull them both up but the momentum from Carlos falling and the slippery floor pulled them both down and Jay landed on top of Carlos straddling him with their faces inches from each other. Jays pony tail was hanging down the side of his face and tickling Carlos on the cheek. The boys just stared at each other in silence with the air growing thicker and the room getting hotter. Jay finally spoke up from the silence.

"Now didn't I tell you I didn't want you getting hurt?" Jay said with an awkwardly strained smile on his face as he tried to make the situation less awkward but not succeeding. Carlos let out a small chuckle, as his face started burning red.

"They should really put a wet floor sign pit here." Carlos said trying to calm himself down. Jay studied the face of the boy under him and as if his body was moving for him, he started descending down to kiss Carlos.

"Jay what are you doing?" Carlos said in shock with his eyes widening noticing how jay kept sinking closer to him.

"I... I don't know yet," Jay replied as he closed his eyes and brought his lips to Carlos'. The kiss was gentle almost like a small peck at first, but as if Jay had turned into some kind of animal he became rough. Not saying Carlos didn't enjoy it, he closed his eyes and started kissing jay back. Jay took Carlos' wrist and pined them over his head while he still straddled him. Jays toung flicked across Carlos' mouth begging for entrance, but Carlos pushed his face further away not sure of how he felt about kissing Jay that intensely. Jay not wanting to back down thrust his hips on Carlos grinding onto his manhood. With that Carlos moaned not only in surprise but an amazing wave of pleasure too. Jay let out a short smiling laugh while taking advantage of Carlos' weakness to add his toung to the kiss. The two boys lay there on the floor French kissing and dry humping each other both unsure of what was really going on but still immensely enjoying the physical contact from one another. Jay broke the kiss and just stared at Carlos, they looked each other in the eye while breathing harder than usual. As Jay was about to speak they heard more footsteps and scrambled trying to hide behind something not sure if it was the girls or the night guard.

"Carlos. Jay. Where the hell are you guys?" a familiar voice called out. The boys came from behind the replica of King Trident and saw Mal.

"Over here," Carlos said in a weak voice still flustered from kissing his best friend.

"E," Mal yelled, "They're over here."

"Keep your voice down" Jay said in a serious tone, "The guard remember?"

"It's all good Evie has eyes on him, her mirror lets us know where he is." Mal stated calmly.

"Right," Jay said "Well we were looking for you guys because we located the wand on the map this guy took."

"You found a map?" Mal said in disbelief.

"Well yeah," Carlos muttered "It was on the brochures we pasted in the front."

"Awesome," Mal said while punching Carlos' arm. "Well guys looks like we have a date with destiny." She said as she motioned for Carlos to lead the way. They made it down to the basement avoiding the guard thanks to Evie's mirror, and they finally saw it. The wand was white with gold laced around all but the handle there were pale blue orbs that decorated the very end and the middle of the wand that was also trimmed with gold. The wand radiated power and elegance and the kids expected nothing less from this all powerful wand. Mal looked into her spell book trying to find one that would work against the force field protecting the wand. Jay getting impatient stated climbing under the ropes that marked how close you were allowed to the wand. Mal looked up and almost shouted.

"JAY! I know what you're thinking, but don't do it." Jay looked up and threw her a wicked smile,

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" he said in a mocking tone. He continued reaching for the wand and before Mal could stop him he tried to push his hand threw the field and was instantly shot back a few feet in the air.

"Nice going idiot," Mal said with all her anger coming out and her eyes turning that bright neon green. The kids all started running for the exit, knowing now that they were going to have to stay at Auradon a little longer then they had hoped to.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos POV

I woke up around 7:25 feeling like I hadn't slept in years from all the stress of not getting the wand, thinking about how we were going to survive being in school, and the absolutely amazing kiss I shared with Jay the night before. I looked over to Jay's side of the room and noticed he wasn't there, he must have been working out. I got up sluggishly and walked over to the bathroom, I turned on the lights and reached for my toothbrush. As I put the brush to my lips my mind remembered kissing Jay. His lips were so soft, and warm. He smelled like soap and had a manly musk about him, my heart raced as I remembered how his pelvis rubbed against mine. My hand started reaching down towards my shorts until I heard a click and I whipped my head around with frantic eyes and I saw Jay walking in his body shining with a layer of sweat. I stared at his perfect body with my face turning red, God why wasn't he wearing a shirt, his arms were so sculpted and strong, his abs were tight and he had a perfect V cut on his lower abs that led to his probably perfect dick. His torso was smooth except a thin happy trail, his skin was bronze and had a radiant glow about it, he had the physique of a greek god, I never noticed how well Jays body looked until now. I looked back up to his face and tried to act like I wasn't just ogling over his body. I tried to stutter a sentence out but I couldn't form any words, he just looked directly into my soul while he wore a devilish smile and knowing eyes. Ultimately I gave up on using words for the moment sighed and looked down. Jay took a step closer to me and his manly pecks were in my face. He reached over pushed my chin up with one hand, and with the other wiped away some drool.

"You should really leave your mouth closed when you stare," he said still smiling. He wiped my saliva on my shirt and I pushed him away.

"Gross! Why'd you wipe it on me, and who said I was staring… I was just hungry we haven't had breakfast yet." I said as I tried my best to lie my way out of the situation even though it was futile.

"Just hungry huh?" he said with his eyebrow raised, "Don't worry ill make sure you eat well after I shower," he said as he started pulling down his pants. I'd seen Jay almost naked before, I mean he's been my best friend since birth, but not in these circumstances. I let out an awkward squeal as I covered my eyes and darted out the bathroom. I heard his booming laughter coming from the other room and I mentally beat myself up, I literally never could have had a more embarrassing morning. The shower started running and I remembered that I never brushed my teeth, washed my face or done any of my daily hygiene routine. I groaned as I realized that I would need to go back in there. It was 7:39 now and if I waited until he was done showering we wouldn't have as much time to eat. I prepared my mind to go back in, "OK," I told myself, "Just in and out, wash your face brush your teeth and come out." And with my pep talk in mind I headed towards the bathroom. I quickly started and finished brushing my teeth, "Great done with that," I thought to myself. I picked up my face wash and rapidly started scrubbing at my face. I heard the shower stop and I opened my eyes in panic, as soon as I did I got the soap in my eyes. I suffered silently as I tried to get it out of my eyes and get out.

"Carlos, throw me my towel man," Jay yelled from the shower. I reached over with my eyes closed grabbed a towel and threw it over. As I still tried to get the soap off, Jay stepped out from the shower I heard him laugh quietly and he said "Looks like you gave me yours," before I could turn to see what he was talking about I felt a damp towel fall over me "Thanks anyway," he said as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing on. I blushed at the thought of Jay walking around stark naked, "His ass must be so firm. Ah what I wouldn't give to just squeeze it once…" my head shot up at the realization of my thoughts. "I mean I'm probably just hungry," I told myself "Well I may be horny, but I'm a guy so that's a permanent state of mind, I'll be fine after breakfast."

"No problem," I tried to say casually as I shook off the towel and splashed my face one more time. A few minutes later we were both dressed and ready for breakfast after a fairly eventful morning. We raced downstairs not saying much both of us had one goal in mind, to stuff our faces with some amazing food. We got into the cafeteria and met up with Mal and Evie.

"Good morning classmates!" Evie said in a sickening happy tone. Mal sat in the corner brewing and looking more irritated than usual.

"Evie I swear, how can you be so damn happy this early in the morning? Especially at school!" Mal almost shouted. Evie protested,

"It's only 8:30 a-,"

"8:27," Mal sarcastically shot back. Evie rolled her eyes and continued

"And well we're already here," Evie replied, "So we might as well be happy about it, I mean honestly if you'd let me change your look you might be able to be as happy as me." E said with a brimming smile on her face. She leaned in closer to Mal as if she were telling a secret and whispered, "And maybe it'll help you find a prince as well." Mal looked up at Evie in almost disbelief she looked so shocked that all she could do was laugh. Evie gave a playful nudge on Mal's shoulder and sat down in front of her food.

"So, what on our schedule today?" I asked. Before the girls could speak up Jay put his arm around my neck.

"Breakfast first, you did say you were hungry right?" he said as he smiled and winked at me, "And I did say I would make sure you ate today." I stared up at Jay his face inches from mine with sexual tension oozing out of his body. My eyes wandered to his lips and I felt my head start to lean in, I tried to stop myself but it felt like my body was moving on its own. I snapped my eyes shut and it took everything in me to pull away and I just nodded.

"Yeah let's go eat." The girls exchanged some weird glances at each other and began mouthing things to each other, I ignored them and just allowed myself to be led by Jay. We both got our mountains of food any returned to the table.

"Man I love that this place has a buffet style cafeteria," Jay said while greedily eyeing his food mountain. "Too bad we have to tear this place up."

"Well I guess we could leave this place," I said chuckling, "But what do we have to do today?" Evie pulled out her class schedule and started reading while the rest of us stuffed food in our mouths.

"Well all our classes are separate until after lunch but from 1 to 2:05 we have History of Auradon, booriiing. From 2:15 to 3 we have Remedial Goodness 101, like what even is that? We have about a 30 minute break after that then from 3:30 to 4:20 we have athletics, and I think that's it for today. But don't forget classes start at 9," Mal looked down at her watch and her eyes widened briefly,

"Looks like we'll have to get out of here soon, it's already 8:50"

My solo classes were absolutely dreadful, well other than the computer programing class, I sure hope this gets better with time. I sighed with relief that now even though I was in lame history class I got to be with my friends. Our teacher for The History of Auradon was a hermit looking man, he had a soft voice that was monotone and was like the perfect lullaby for me.

"Man if we have to take history, they should at least give us an exciting teacher," Mal said looking bored out of her mind. I looked over and saw Jay was sitting with his head flat on his desk asleep, and Evie with one hand holding her head up trying her best not to doze off but I don't think shell last much longer. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and jumped up when I heard a ruler slap across my desk.

"What the hell?" I whispered under my breath, and opened my eyes to see Fairy God-Mother headed to the front of the class.

"Well now that all of you slept through history, it's time for your Remedial Goodness 101 class!" We all collectively groaned at the mention of this classes name and Fairy God-Mother began shooting out trick questions at us. After all but Mal was failing miserably she finally told us.

"Guys, just pick the one that sounds like the least amount of fun." After the three of us gained that knowledge we were ready for the next question.

"OK!" Fairy God-Mother continued, "If you find a vial of poison should you: A) Put it in the Kings drink. B) Paint it on an apple. Or C) Turn it in to the proper authorities?" I raised my hand determined to get the right answer to this question when I felt Jay reach across and pull my arm down, and stick his up. "Jay, the answer please?"

"It's C Turn it in to the proper authorities."

"You dick, I was gonna say that," I said punching his arm.

"Aww but I said it first," he said in a mockingly whiny voice as he grabbed my head, gave me a noogie and somehow I ended up pinned under him.

"Jay you idiot stop!" I yelled at him.

"Come on who said it first?" He continued on ignoring my request and practically wrestling me on the desk. I tried pushing him off of me but I had a bad grip, my hands instead slid down from his chest to his waist in the most unintentional sensual way I could ever imagine. My heart raced and my all the blood rushed to my head when I realized what I did. I couldn't get a good look at Jay's face to see if he had realized it too but he started to get off of me. We both sat in our chairs and just continued listening to our teacher. But my mind wasn't focusing on what she was saying, "If only I hadn't felt his body," I thought to myself as replayed over and over the way his body felt in my hands. I felt my pants tighten a bit at the thought of him being naked with my hands all over him and his strong arms around me. "Ah should I go to the bathroom and take care of it?" I thought to myself, "Nooo that would take too long, they would get weird and ask questions… AHH what to do?" I looked at the clock and noticed there was only 8 minutes of class left. "Ahaha awesome we have a break after this, I can take care of it then." After I had my mental celebration I looked over at Jay and he was staring right at me. I don't know why I couldn't look away but we locked eyes for what felt like forever, I felt my face getting hotter and hotter and probably turning a deeper red than it's ever been before. I'm sure Jay noticed because he chuckled and rubbed his fingers through the top of his hair without breaking eye contact. Slowly. It felt like my head would explode (both of them) if I stayed in that classroom any longer, he had to have known how sexy he looked doing that. I felt my groin area tighten some more and it was to the point of pain, I looked at the clock praying that time would pass sooner with 4 minutes still left.

After class ended I ran from the room not looking back, I knew I was in a state of emergency and I had to go be alone. As soon as I got into my room I locked the door and threw down my pants. I groaned in pleasure as my hard-on sprang out and was met with the cool air in the room. I never imagined my dick could be this hard, it was literally throbbing and demanding attention from me. I laid on my back in my bed and slowly wrapped my thin fingers around the base. I gave in a gentle but firm squeeze and gasped as some precum oozed out. I closed my eyes and my imagination took off with thoughts of Jay, how he kissed me, the way his perfect body shone and his hair falls messily around his handsome face, and how incredible his body felt in my hands. I began stroking myself imagining it was Jay's firm hand on me. My head was spinning and my breaths shortening, I was surprised I lasted this long with how hard my dick was before I even pulled it out. I moaned out loud as I felt myself coming towards the end "OH GOD JAY… AH FUCK," I yelled a little louder than I should have.

"Fuck what?" I heard a voice say. I quickly let go of my leaking erection and fumbled to wrap myself up in the cover that was at the foot of my bed. After I got the cover over me I peeked my head out to see if there really was someone there or I just imagined it. And then I saw him. Jay sitting on his bed watching me, his face looked playful and was a deep red. I hid my face back under my blanket and panicked, how come I didn't hear him enter? How long had he been watching? What the hell do I do now? I curled my body into the fetal position with my dick still aching for some much needed attention, and hoped to die right there. Jay had seen me lusting and masturbating to him like some pervert, I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye ever again. "How long are you going to hide under there?" Jay said from on his bed.

"Until you leave or I die," I said back to him.

"Well I don't want either of those things," Jay chuckled.

"Jay… Please just go, I don't think I can stand to see you right now."

"That's odd, because I really want to see you," he shot back.

"Jay please," I felt tears welling up in my eyes I could die from all the embarrassment I felt, I folded tighter into the fetal position and the tears stated flowing out. "Please just go." I heard the other bed creek as Jay stood up, i hoped he would leave soon I felt so pathetic. But instead of hearing him walk towards the door I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. I felt his strong hands grip both my shoulders as he laid me flat on my back again. With one hand he reached up and pulled the covers down and revealed my tearstained face. He stared straight in my face and continued,

"You're not listening to me dammit," he said in an annoyed yet loving tone. "You've been my best friend since before I could remember, and after our kiss last night I knew that I loved you more than a friend." Jay said with all seriousness in his face and voice. But his seriousness didn't last long before he smiled and said, "But seeing you like this is really turning me on, and I would love it if you would continue." I looked up into his eyes with too many emotions to count. Fear, love, doubt, and joy, but the most dominant thing I was feeling was lust. My erection throbbed at his words and looking into his eyes was just encouraging my body even more. I loved the way his hair framed his face and how it dangled down onto me. I loved his smooth bronze skin and the way he glowed like he was an angel. Hell I even loved his smug know it-all-smile and his playful eyes. "So are just going to stare at each other or will you put on a show for me?" Jay said breaking the silence.

"Fine." I said as I felt my face turning a deeper red then it ever has before. I stood up with the blanket still around my waist and pushed jay back onto his bed. I turned my back to him and slowly let down the blanket revealing my extremely white skin. I heard Jay take a deep breath in as he fidgeted on the bed and mumbled something under his breath. I slowly turned to him with my hand trying to cover at least some of my dick.

"Move your hand," Jay said in a deep manly tone. And as if I were bound to do what he said my hand snapped to my side as he stared at me.

"Tell me…what to do," I practically whispered to him. Luckily he heard and gave his orders.

"First take off your shirt, then… lay down on the bed like before." He breathed to me. I did as I was told and slowly took off my shirt. "Fuck you're killing me Carlos," Jay hissed as he started fumbling around with the buttons on his leather pants. I got on my bed and laid on my back.

"w-what now?" I asked meekly.

"Grab your dick," he said "And go slow..." At once I began doing what he told me, my dick was already unbelievably swollen and I felt like I could blow a load any second. I slowly moved my hand up and down my shaft with my breathing getting heavier and more labored. I heard Jay breathing hard and cursing in a low voice. I looked over and saw him slowly rubbing his dick in unison with mine. I reached down with my other hand as started massashing my balls, the pleasure going through my body was amazing and seeing Jay rubbing his hard-on with me was driving me insane. I picked up the pace stroking my dick faster when Jay called out,

"Slower Carlos, I love seeing your face when you're like this. You can't imagine how hot you look right now." I blushed hard and felt my balls tighten some, God I loved this, but going this slow was practically torture. I'd never felt anything so good and so painful in my life. My whole body was shaking with the anticipation of cuming, my back arched and my hips began thrusting forward on their own.

"J-Jay," I barely managed to get out in-between moans. "I-I.. Need to….. Ahh," my dick was so swollen and it throbbed in my hand it knew it was ready and it wanted desperately to release. Jay just looked at me with the most lust and desire filled eyes, he was almost drooling as bad as I was this morning, with his hand steadily rubbing his dick he said,

"Faster," a simple word that made my body go into overdrive. With that my hand moved up and down so fast my hand was just blur. I let out load moans that I couldn't keep down even if I tried, and continued pumping as hard as I could.

"AHH JAY AAHHH," was all I could manage to get out.

"FUCK CARLOS, AHH FASTER, SHIT I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL MY NAME," he yelled with a heavy voice his breathing just as labored as mine. I started pumping so hard the whole bed was moving with me, my hip thrusted up and my body was shaking with pleasure.

"AHH JAY IM GONNA… CU-AH," Before I could release Jay pulled my hands away and pinned them over my head. "JAY WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at him. My body was still shaking and my hips still thrusting upward.

"Shhh," He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I want to be the one that makes you cum." Then Jay reached his hand down and grabbed my dick that was slick from precum and began pumping just as fast as I was before.

"Ahhh AHHh Jay," I said breathlessly as he rubbed my dick well, I was at my limit and he knew. My balls tightened and my back arched. Jay came down and kissed me and I moaned into his mouth as a wave of pleasure like fire shot through my body and I came hard all over both of us. I'd never came so much in my life, Jay released my arms and my body collapsed. I couldn't move at this point even if I wanted to, my breath was short and quick as if I had been running and I couldn't open my eyes more than half way.

"Damn you sure made a mess," Jay said smiling down at me.

"Well it's your fault for making me go so slow," I said trying to sound sarcastic but still out of breath.

"Oh yeah? Well its you're fault for what's happening in my pants right now," he whispered in my ear as he started kissing my neck. "It's too bad though," he said pulling up. "I wouldn't want to be late to our first athletics class." I groaned remembering that we still had a class to go to and it dawned on me.

"But what will you do with your… you know.. Problem," I said as I stared at the huge bulge in his pants then back into his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it soon," he said with a wicked glint in his eye that made me excited and scared and the same time. He changed his clothes and continued "Let just get to class first, but I hope you're still hungry." He said as he winked and walked out.


End file.
